marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ARTaylor/Archive 2010
To add a new discussion, or bring up an old one, see my [[User talk:ARTaylor|'main talk page']]. Hi ARTaylor -- we are excited to have Marvel Animated Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with Wikia. I love what you've done on this wiki so far -- the main page image is fantastic! If there's anything I can help you with or you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you --ARTaylor 02:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Suggestion I think that the bar with the major villains listed on the left should replace Loki with Green Goblin. -Regards: Disneyvillainman :I have no control over it. It changes automatically based on how many visits the page gets. I tried to change it all manually but it was too much trouble. If you don't want Loki under that menu then you'll have to remove that page from the Villains category.--Captain Sarcastica 05:14, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Woohoo!!!!!!!!!! We made it to 100 articles on this wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disneyvillainman 03:09, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Villains Who would you say are your six favorite villains from anything?Disneyvillainman 23:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :If you're talking about MAU then it would probably be Doc Ock, Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister, Hobgoblin, Green Goblin, and Venom. If you're talking about anything and everything, that would be tough. There's so many good villains. Off the top of my head I would probably pick (in no order) Darth Vader, Joker, Dracula, Lex Luthor, Sauron, and General Chang.--Captain Sarcastica 04:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Good ones! Mine would probably be in MAU, Venom, Green Goblin, Doctor Doom, Ultron, Thanos, and Dormammu. Of everything that would probably be Dr. Doom, Maleficent, Arawn (From the Chronicles of Prydain, No one really knows him), Xemnas, Lord Voldemort, and the Wicked Witch of the West.Disneyvillainman 23:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :By the way, Arawn is alot like Sauron. Both had magic masters that they betrayed, both are dark lords with vast kingdoms, and both prefer to remain behind the scenes and letting their minions' fists do the talking.Disneyvillainman 23:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Oooh Oooh! me next on favorite villains. Okay, they are Galactus, Darth Vader, Doc Ock, Jason Voorhees, Godzilla (if he counts), Toymaker, and Crocker (Only if Godzilla doesn't count). By the way guys, all of your choices were great, but why was Maleficent on your list, she just gets annoying in Sleeping Beauty and is down right stupid in Kingdom Hearts By the way, this is Tim but I forgot my password and can't log in, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Help Do you know how to work templates? I trying to get them to work for my new wiki and I just can't figure them out.Disneyvillainman 01:03, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I've been copying templates from other wikis such as Memory Alpha, Wookiepedia, DCAU, Halopedia, Marvel Movies etc then slightly altering them to fit this wiki.--Captain Sarcastica 01:23, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Admin. Hi, sorry to bother you but since this wiki is expanding and since I've made a good deal of pages, I was wondering if you could make me an admin. It's no problem if you can't, just wanted to ask.-Disneyvillainman 22:59, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Right now, I'm looking for someone to be an administrator that knows more wiki related issues. Not just someone else to move, rename, or delete pages. I need someone who can set up the Featured Article Nominations or can create templates from scratch. I want to expand the site and mold it as I want. But I need someone with the technical knowhow to help me do it. Are you that kind of person?--Captain Sarcastica 07:27, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::I am afraid that a tech-genius I am not. I am reminded of the phrase You can't teach an old dog new tricks. Whil this phrase is not necassarily true, I really lack the patients for all of that stuff.-Disneyvillainman 22:34, 8 September 2008 (UTC) To-Do List Ok, so what do you want me to do? You could make a list of stuff you need and add more items every time you think of something new. Editors should also contribute with ideas and input. As for the skin, you can check the DCAU Wiki and American Dad! Wikia. Both have very different skins. You can tell me how you want this wiki to look like based on those (or others for that matter). We also don't need to be limited ourselves to the 135 × 155 Logo. We can have a banner like the Grand Theft Wiki. ― Thailog 18:38, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I know we need *An infobox to organize images. *Tables like Wikipedia's so we can do voice actor, character, and episode lists. *A place to nominate articles and images for the front page. *Template Messages. I like Wookiepedia's. For example, I was thinking of using this image and the title "There is only one true Goblin!" for a neutrality dispute. *Memory-Alpha has these templates so that you don't have to spell out every episode and movie name. Instead of typing out Star Trek 6: The Undiscovered Country you can just type and get it with italics and everything. I'd like something so instead of having to type out ''Spider-Man'' I could just type something like and get the same thing. I suppose I like GTA's banner style best. Seems like the easiest to change if we wanted to correspond the banner with a film and DVD releases. But I was hoping to use a villain themed skin for October. If in the meantime you really want to change it the DCAU skin would be nice, that way I can work on some kind of image. Marvel's always seemed to use a red color scheme. I've been using ED1C24 as the basis for the favricon and logo, but any shade of red would be fine. If I knew how to make Portals and Special Pages I could work on a Manual of Style and Non MAU portals. --Captain Sarcastica 00:17, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ---- * An infobox to organize images: done. * Tables like Wikipedia's: the code is in. * Skin: I tried ED1C24 but it's too bright. Then I tried 850000 and it's too dark. How do you feel about the current one (AD181E)? * Template Messages: We also have them on the DCAU Wiki. The hardest thing is coming up with the quotes for each template. If you can wipe up a few, I can start making them. I'm sure you'll catch on quick and start making these yourself. * Series links templates: We also have those. We use shorcuts. We need to decide whether we're going to use full, abridged names or shortcuts here. There are plenty of Marvel shows (since we'll be covering both MAU and Non MAU). * Portals and Special Pages: I think you are talking about project pages. You can create them just like any other page, except you need to add the name of the site before the name of the page: :Manual of Style, and so on. ― Thailog 11:08, 11 September 2008 (UTC) *Now we just need all users who've uploaded images to add the infobox. *When I get back from work tonight I'll start using some tables. *The skin looked a little bright at first but now looks just fine. I don't know if you changed it or if I'm just getting used to it. When I get some time I'll work on a banner image. *If you make one I could always work on others as soon as I can come up with the quotes. *I suppose shortcuts could work. I'm thinking we could just go with the initials like for Spider-Man, for Iron Man, for Spider-Man Unlimited etc. Then for Non MAU we could use for the 1967 Spider-Man series and for Wolverine and The X-Men etc. Would just need a page so people know what they are. *Alright, working on a Manual of Style. --Captain Sarcastica 17:39, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Do you want to use all caps in those shortcuts? In the DCAU Wiki we use those for sub-heading sections for the appearances section, which I don't know if you plan to use here... ― Thailog 11:45, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :I guess we should do the same so users who edit both wouldn't get confused. I haven't been doing an appearance section but I have been using sub-headings. --Captain Sarcastica 17:28, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ---- So, how do you like it so far? ― Thailog 23:20, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Everything looks great. --Captain Sarcastica 17:39, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :All done. What now? ― Thailog 22:32, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose you could change the Series and Episode templates to match the Character template. I would also like a Voice Actor template with stuff like date of birth, date of death, birth name, location of birth, location of death, characters played, secondary image of most known character, etc. An episode browser template would also be helpful. ::Other than that I'd suggest trying to improve some of the articles, making them less like Wikipedia and more unique, expanding them, etc. --Captain Sarcastica 23:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'll work on that during the following week. ― Thailog 08:44, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, done: , , . I sort of incorporated the episode browser into . Tell me if you like them. ― Thailog 14:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Guess What? Hey, Guess What? Some people at the Marvel Database have been wanting to do pages on Animated version of characters so I told them about this wiki. I think we're going to get a flood of new users. But you know, the downside to this is if we have have even three more of me, we'll at least need one more of you.-Disneyvillainman 23:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. --Captain Sarcastica 00:17, 11 September 2008 (UTC) So Long Before I go I just want to tell you to keep an eye out for Thailog. He's no good I tell ya', No Good. You don't have to take my word for it but just be careful-Disneyvillainman 22:12, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sure he is. We all just have to learn how to talk out our problems without getting personal. And don't leave after just one argument. It really wasn't that big of a deal. --Captain Sarcastica 23:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Alright I'm stayin but this doesn't mean I have to like Thailog. I don't if Tim's gonna listen to reason but oh well, he didn't really do anything for this wiki much.-Disneyvillainman 00:11, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Help Hey, you obviously have a large wiki and I'm trying to make my wiki larger, and to do that, I need some admins. Do you know how to make people admins?-GAvillain 19:09, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :There's a special page titled User Rights Management. Go there and follow the instructions.--Captain Sarcastica 19:41, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Episode Do you know which episode tells the origin of Spider man?Muscleman 22:32, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm know "Make a Wish" tells his origin. I can't recall off the top of my head if it's told before then.--Captain Sarcastica 22:36, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Thank You very muchMuscleman 18:10, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Sock puppetry ARTaylor, what is this wiki's policy (so far unwritten) on Sock puppetry, i.e. what is your take on it? ― Thailog 21:00, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't really have much of an opinion on the subject. I suppose we'll follow Wikipedia's policy and take appropriate action if we suspect it. Is that a problem on wikis like this, or do you suspect that someone did this?--Captain Sarcastica 21:57, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::It is a problem on this wiki and I know for a fact. ― Thailog 22:04, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::I don't have a problem as long as they're not trying to fake any kind of consensus or tip voting results. But if you know for sure then take appropriate action. --Captain Sarcastica 22:35, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Avengers United They Stand Avengers: United They Stand has a comics series that takes places during the course of this show. Would it be okay to make pages on it since it's part of the animated universe?-Disneyvillainman 02:37, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Anything based off of something Marvel animated. I'm also aware that there are several video games based off the shows.--Captain Sarcastica 02:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hobgolin Doesnt the hobgoblin have super-strength too? He has all the same equipment as the Green goblin who has super-strength. --Muscleman 16:30, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :I haven't watched any Hobgoblin episodes in a while so don't quote me on this. But I don't think so. I think he just has the equipment. Osborn was exposed to that gas which created the alternate personality and gave him the super strength. Hobby wasn't exposed so I don't think he has any enhanced strength.--Captain Sarcastica 18:36, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Elcidboy Just so that you know, Elcidboy was a problematic contributor at the DCAU Wiki. His disruptive and careless edits, along with his continuous disregard for our requests and warnings led him to be blocked three times, the last of which is still in effect. It seems unlikely he'll mend his ways, though. ― Thailog 12:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm becoming aware. I guess we just follow the process. Point out what he's done wrong, warn him, etc. --Captain Sarcastica 18:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Auto Welcome I customized the auto message for registered users. However, I had already disabled the message for anons. I think that's stupid welcoming unregistered users automatically when most of them make disruptive edits. What do you think? ― Thailog 08:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds fine.--Captain Sarcastica 15:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Categorizing images Now, when using on images it automatically adds that image into the episode's images category. You don't need to do it manually anymore. Also, the template now displays a link to their respective images categories as long as they exist. ― Thailog 14:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I was just about to ask for something like that.--Captain Sarcastica 18:02, 29 March 2009 (UTC) The Spectacular Spider-Man Bios So, I've been watching back-to-back and wrote detailed bios for each main villain. However, before unloading them, I'd like to discuss a few aspects first. I uploaded the Molten Man so that we can use as a draft for the others. What we must decide: *Language **In or out-of-universe? **Hindsight or episode by episode? *Categories *References **Footnotes or parenthesis? *Spoilers **Should I wait until every episode airs in the US, or should we use spoiler alerts? ― Thailog 15:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *It would be in-universe. Similar to how Transformers Wiki handles different versions of the same characters. *Fill in the details as the episodes air. *Use categories like The Spectacular Spider-Man and Sinister Six (The Spectacular Spider-Man), etc. *I prefer parenthesis so the article length isn't overly long. *Use spoiler alerts. Because not every editor will wait till the episode airs in certain areas to add info. One thing I would like would be these small boxes to help identify which series the article subject appeared in. Such as the ones on DC Animated, Wookiepedia, and Halopedia. For example Molten Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man) would have a box while Virginia Madsen would have a real world and box. --Captain Sarcastica 17:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :You mean the icons? That's doable, though we need to find suitable images for each series. And what do you mean by "fill in the details as the episodes air"? Coz, technically every episode has aired, just not in the USA. I'm not even sure if season 2 started airing in the USA yet. ― Thailog 18:20, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I mean fill in the details as the episodes are first released. Just because the US isn't the first to get them doesn't mean we have to wait till then to add info. Add info as it first becomes available then just add a spoiler tag.--Captain Sarcastica 19:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::Got it. ― Thailog 19:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm debating whether to use one or two letters or an image for the icons. If I use letters like SM and XME would people understand what they mean? If I use images, like a headshot of each series Spider-Man, would they be different enough that people could tell the difference?--Captain Sarcastica 23:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I know what you mean. I think headshots would become undistinguished, though. ― Thailog 00:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *So, aside from the icons, does the page look good for you? ― Thailog 10:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I would rather have the spoiler tag just around the bio not the whole article. I'll try to come up with a quote we could make a message template for spoilers.--Captain Sarcastica 16:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC) What about a close tag that says "Spoilers End" or something? --Captain Sarcastica 19:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. ― Thailog 20:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Series Icon Samples Each of these is 40 x 40 px, the average size of the icons I found. This first set uses the title shot of the series. They seem to be easily identifiable for that series. I would have to resize them to get a fuller picture. The problem would be getting all the title shots. Wikipedia doesn't have all the titles so I would have to trust some random site. This set uses headshots. I like these best but I'm not sure everyone will see the difference. For example, 's Spidey looks a lot like Spidey. But I think it would work if they weren't in the same position. This set just uses the letters. It's plain but simple. Easy to identify but would the casual reader get what SMTNAS or IU82 means? It would have the benefit of helping users learn the series templates. Right now I'm leaning towards the headshots.--Captain Sarcastica 00:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. I'm more towards the series logos, then letters, and finally head shots. There are plenty of Spider-Man shows; I don't think headshots of him, even if from different shows will be that distinguishable per se. The letters are also a bit obscure for those who don't know what they mean. They would have to read the hover text. But I'm still not so sure we need this kind of icons. If we implement the indented disclaimer like the Transformers wiki does (and I have been doing on bios) those icons become redundant. ― Thailog 20:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :True. --[[User:ARTaylor|'C''aptain S''arcastica'']] 04:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think the head shots work best. Really only Spectacular really is completely different then the others, but coloring and style is different in all. If you have photoshop, it might be best to cut around the title screens and use that. —Excelsior,' 'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]) 21:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Systems and Greetings How exactly are Featured Articles being selected? Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Featured article nominations hasn't been used since October of last year, but new FAs are being seen every new month. Are these being chosen somewhere else or at choice by however places them? If the latter, that system should be denied, and reused in the old, democratic way. I as well would like to say hello. I've discovered this wiki and decided to help out. I've seen every series in the MAU except for FF and Silver Surfer, along with about every Non-MAU show, so I can definitely help bios and content. Have you set up an IRC channel for the wiki yet? It might be useful to do so, though it's your choice. Very nice job with templates, icons, and skin, and I'm happy to be here. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Hello, and thanks for any help you can provide. :I have not set up an IRC channel. Don't really know what it is. But from what I briefly read about I wouldn't necessarily be against it. :Currently the FA is whatever I decide it to be. We have the nominations page but it hasn't been used. Though I did feature Green Goblin based on it's nomination. I am not opposed to someone nominating and discussing a FA nomination. It's just that no one uses it. And it's actually updated every week. :--[[User:ARTaylor|'C''aptain S''arcastica'']] 22:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Well it'd be better if it was just voting. Every week? If we go back to voting, then it'd be better to do a Wookieepedia and figure them all out a few months in advance. —Excelsior,' 'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]) 23:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, start nominating.--[[User:ARTaylor|'C''aptain S''arcastica'']] 22:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I've started a new vote. Come check it out. —Excelsior,' 'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]) 23:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight I intend on getting this wikia spotlighted soon, but must to have a category. Can you find one for those pages you created? ― Thailog 22:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll look for categories for those pages or just make one. What about an image? How does that work?--[[User:ARTaylor|'C''aptain S''arcastica'']] 23:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Wikia staff takes care of the images. ― '''Thailog 07:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Parentheticals I was wondering what our policy should be on the character title parenthesis. It's one thing to separate such characters as Spider-Man and . But what about original characters like Spyke from XME or Indira Daimonji from SMTNAS? Currently Spyke does not have "(X-Men Evolution)" after the name. I don't know of any MAU character named Spike/Spyke so it's not like people will look for someone else only to see him. But then he's probably the only character from the series that will not have the parenthesis, which might be confusing in that it is so different from everyone else. I think we should add it to all Non MAU characters.--[[User:ARTaylor|'C''aptain S''arcastica'']] 23:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Every Non MAU character should have title parenthesis. ― '''Thailog 07:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Wolverine and the X-Men Hey, ARTaylor. This interview has confirmed that Wolverine and the X-Men is within the same universe as Hulk vs Wolverine. I've left some comments at Talk:Wolverine and the X-Men (TV Series) about what to do about it. The Flash {talk} 00:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright, cool, thanks for updating it. I have seen the DVD and own it, but I am unsure where to place it. Any ideas? Also, when creating Deadpool and company's pages from "Vs," should they be labeled as "Hulk Vs." or "Wolverine and the X-Men" ? The Flash {talk} 01:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you mean the Heroes Return Trilogy DVD, put that info on this page. ::As it is the same universe I would say put it with the WXM label since the series is obviously longer and more prominent than the video. --Captain Sarcastica 01:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright. And, no, I wasn't talking about the Heroes Return Trilogy, I was talking about Vs. Would you say this would be in between his time in the X-Men and the explosion or between the Explosion and reforming the group? The Flash {talk} 18:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::According to commentary the video takes place before he joined the X-Men in the first place. --Captain Sarcastica 22:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. The Flash {talk} 23:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for the Shocker image from a while back! I lost access to the internet the day you gave that to me so wasn't able to thank you. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 02:35, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Anytime. --Captain Sarcastica 02:43, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for changing the character templetes on the pages i made. i have been trying to change them but they kept comng out the wrong way. --Animalfriend :Anytime. And if you're having problems getting the formatting to look right, the best thing to do is copy and paste it from an article that is working. Then just change the relevant information.--Captain Sarcastica 14:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Videos It's done. I had to do it the simplest way was. All you have to do is add the video shortcuts and separate them with br tags. ― Thailog 12:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Why isn't it working for the page? I tried playing around with it but nothing appears when I hit the show button. --Captain Sarcastica 03:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Cable Hi ART, thank you for your kind welcome. I've started to create the "Cable" page and I'll add more to it soon. Would you be able to add a picture to my info box template because I always struggle with that. If you could I would be very greatful. Please let me know. Thanks. (Daniel Macgregor 00:54, April 29, 2010 (UTC)) Cable Hi ART, this page was only a little draft, I was going to make a lot of changes to it, but it looks like you've already done it. The whole page was supposed to be just about him, his history and appearances. You've made several pages to it. I don't understand what this whole Earth 932... is all about. Why has this been used? Is it a specific date or just a codeword. Please let me know. I'll try and help any way I can with any other pages. Thanks (Daniel Macgregor 18:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC)) :The page as it is now is the basic character page (for example see Iron Man and Spider-Man). Earth-13393 and Earth-616 are the designations at the Marvel Database Wiki. I don't know where they come from but I use them to help designate each external link. --Captain Sarcastica 23:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) your editing that old iron man's episode article man, those were not 3 episodes, those were 3 segments, man. --—Preceding unsigned comment added by DSIan (talk • ) 15:45, May 11, 2010 :Yes, but they were three separate segments. They are separated because the segments are not necessarily related to each other. --Captain Sarcastica 17:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Havok Havok's real name is Alex Summers. Why'd you change it? :Please note that if a character's real name is not mentioned in the series it should not be mentioned in the articles as fact. Havok's real name in the comics is Alexander Summers but this is not mentioned anywhere in the series and thus should not be in the main part of the article. It is mentioned in the background section where it states that it is not mentioned in the series. --Captain Sarcastica 02:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Why do waterfall :Huh? --Captain Sarcastica 02:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind nice talkin X-Factor Hay would you mind editing my X-Factor page :One, what would you want changed? Two, why can't you edit it? Also, don't forget to sign your comments with "~~~~." --Captain Sarcastica 03:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind then no need to mad geez. ::I'm not mad. If you want me to change it you have to tell me what to change. Also, it is not locked so you should be able to edit it just fine. --Captain Sarcastica 02:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Toad His real name is Morrtimer Tonybee, but his names is Todd in X-Men Evolution :But what is his name given in the episode? --Captain Sarcastica 19:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wolverine Wolverine's real name (James) was told in Wolverine and the X-Men episode 14 - Stolen Lives. Hulk Robert Bruce Banner is Banner's full name revealed in Fantastic Fortitude. X men end credits Hi Aaron, I thought it would be great to have the end credits for X men, which is why I added them. I hope it's alright because I saw some videos of X Men Episodes on there. I've now added them to the X Men MAU page. I hope ths will make your page look great. Daniel Macgregor 22:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :There are several problems with that. First, there's little a video of the end credits can provide that a screenshot could not. Second, end credits are episode specific, each having their own listings of directors, writers, cast, etc. They became even more specific in later seasons when they started to show clips from previous episodes. Since each and every one is different none should be representative of the others. Third, I don't want videos uploaded onto this wiki. If it's on YouTube just link it from there like we do with trailers for , , and . Fourth, if I may offer a suggestion, end credits are boring. It's a list of names, which can be listed in each episode page. Try linking the opening credits/sequence. --'ARTaylor' 23:12, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Video Game um excuse me ARTaylor, why did you delete all the pages i made? I chacked my Refrences and Recources and they were all true. was it because most of them were video gmae characters? i was actually going to start a page for the video game but now all my other pages are gone. did delete the stuff both my sisters' made too? 12:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :After doing some research I determined that the two video games would not be considered canon as they directly contradict events of the series. While I would accept a page on the games since they are tied to the series, I would not allow details from the games to be in other articles. --'ARTaylor' 16:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) that's find by me. oh, sorry abou the different IP address but i'm a different computer. did you say two video games? well i'l figure out what the other game is. when i'm back on my other computer i'l make the video game page okay. also on the The Daily Bugle page i don't why you deleted Ned Leeds and Talesha Sattyr from that page because the appeared on the show , not the game. so put them back on the list. i'll make them pages. thanks. also watch out for my sisters. one always calls the guys she meets "sweetie" and the other one just causes trouble. talk with THAILOG because his friend Tupka217 had trouble with them on the dcau wiki. 15:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC)